


Freaky Friday in the Multiverse

by Lil_leels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Crossover Au, F/F, F/M, Gen, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: What happens when SuperCorp and KorrAsami are suddenly swapped in storylines? Basically, the exact same thing because... well...





	1. Harmonic Convergence, of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations: this is a crossover where SuperCorp trades places with KorrAsami accidentally. They're forced to live each other's lives, which is surprisingly easy to do (because... obviously). They can recognize each other BUT to everyone else they look like who they are supposed to look like. Also, Korra and Kara have the other's powers. Then maybe, if I make it far enough, they have to return to their own lives and deal with the... interesting outcomes. For reference points - the story picks up roughly around the beginning of TLOK -3.01 (A Breath of Fresh Air) and Supergirl - the end of 2.12 (Luthors) and while big plot points remain, things change.
> 
> And maybe they meet some where in all that jazz. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Also I tend to favor Lena's and Asami's POV simply because they aren't the main character in the shows.

Asami Sato hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until a rather audible  _pop_ wakes her. The first thing Asami notices is that she is wearing the  _most_ uncomfortable outfit ever. It's a tight skirt and its ridiculously constricting and her blouse has ruffles, actual ruffles. She's amazed she's wearing it and even more so that she fell asleep in it. The second is that she is snuggled in to Korra's side, except it's not Korra. Well it is but Korra is wearing a pair of grey sweats and a long puffy sweat-like looking shirt with a hood that is uncharacteristically pink. She has glasses on and that's odd enough. Korra's wide eyes take in Asami, looking equally confused. The third thing that draws her, and Korra's, attention are a pair of rude fingers snapping dangerously close to Asami's nose. 

'Wakey, wakey!' Says an unknown man, a beautiful bouquet of roses which he presents ceremoniously to Korra, complete with a bow. 'For you, the love of my life, the center of my universe, my darling.' 

The price on Korra's face is enough to make Asami grin. 'Who exactly do you think you are?' 

'Kara Zor-el,' the dark haired man begins sweeping his bangs to the side, 'I am Mr. Mxypzptlk and I love you.' 

Asami's eyes go wide because she had already suffered through watching Korra in one relationship and she was going to have a really, really hard time if she has to do it with another. At least the last man to catch her friend-turned-crush's attention was Mako and he was at least tolerable. Something about this man, the arrogant look on his face, the grandiosity of his movements, told Asami that this man wouldn't be.

'Did you just call me Kara?' Korra says, clearly irritated. 

As if sensing his intended's annoyance, the man clicked his fingers and disappeared in another pop only to show up in another spot in the room with an even bigger bouquet of lilies. A room, Asami is realizing that is entirely foreign to her. Asami's hand moves to grasp Korra's elbow, seeking comfort or to warn or  _something._ Korra glances at her and steps slightly forward to shield Asami. 'Indeed, Kara Zor-el - the love of my life.' Korra's eyebrows twitch. 'First,' the man says, 'let's set the mood. Candles.' The man snaps his fingers and instantly the room is filled with candles. 'Then, music,' those fingers snap and suddenly there are people playing instruments in the same room. 

'Uh...' Korra says confounded. Korra glances at Asami and Korra looks as dumfounded as Asami feels. Bending didn't work this way. Things don't just appear out of mid-air. 

'Flowers,' the man snaps and instantly there are bouquets filling the space, 'and finally the ring.' The man hits the ground before Kara, a beautiful ring appearing in his fingers. Asami's fingers tighten around Korra's arm unconsciously. 'Kara, sweetie, it is like I said. I am your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing. My name is Mr. Mxypzptlk and I love you Kara Zor-el.' 

'Uh...' Korra says again, stepping away from the man on one knee and looking with an entirely unnerved look at Asami.

'Kara,' the man says grabbing both of their attention, 'marry me?' 

Korra is stuttering again and looking helplessly at Asami. 'Bending?' Asami whispers quietly enough that only Korra can hear. Korra shakes her head slightly and that, more than the random clothing and the unknown room and the obnoxious man is concerning. Something about the helplessness kicks Asami in to action.

'Mr. Mxypzptlk, was it?' Asami asks stepping forward putting on her best CEO face. 

Mr. Mxypzptlk seems genuinely pleased that someone had gotten his name right, 'and this beautiful woman is?' 

Asami tries not to wince visibly because for someone who just made such an impassioned speech about Korra being is one true love, he certainly had wandering eyes. 'I think that this,' Asami gestures about the room, 'is all a bit overwhelming for...' Asami looks at Korra considering her words, 'us. We would appreciate some time to talk and think.'

'Think?' the man cries in dismay, 'what is there to think about? I can show you the world Kara! Everything you've ever wanted at your fingertips.' 

Asami is fairly certain Korra is about to feign wretching at any moment so Asami counters, 'yes and that's terribly exciting. You have to give a girl some time with her best friend to be excited.' It's oily and Asami can feel the slick and slippery nature of her words. 

'Excitement! Yes!' The man smiles, 'of course! I will return tomorrow my love.' For a moment he reaches to grab Korra's hand but Korra remains just out of reach. With a pop the man disappears once more and the room returns to what, Asami assumes, was its original state. 

'Asami?' Korra says, her voice lacking the hard edge she was used to, 'what's going on? Where are we?' 

Turning, Asami can see that Korra is a bit pale. Asami does the only thing she can think of, she opens her arms and offers a hug which Korra gratefully accepts. In reply, Asami murmurs, 'I have no idea.' 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor had fallen asleep at her desk again. She could tell because her back was arched and her neck had an awful crick in it and she had the distinct sensation of paper sticking to her cheek. So not only had she fallen asleep at her desk she had drooled at her desk. Lena sat up with a stretch, eyes closed against the sun light and twisted to work the knots out of her back. She rubbed her hands against her face, trying to brush away the sleepiness. 

When, at last, Lena could no longer delay it she opened her eyes to the world. She had been expecting to see her pristine white office. What she got instead was a messy wall covered in blue prints for some kind of machine she had never seen. They looked vaguely like battle suits? When Lena looked down she saw that she had fallen asleep on yet more blue prints. Lena felt a blush work its way up her cheeks. Not only had she  _not_ fallen asleep at her desk, she had fallen asleep at  _someone_ else's desk. That was just... a new low, even for Lena workaholic Luthor. 

Lena turned slowly in the chair to evaluate her surroundings. Until that moment she had been certain that she had to be in R&D. Now as she surveyed the dingy garage that had several half constructed prototypes, a small airplane, a completely unknown car, and a handful of motorcycles she knew she certainly wasn't in an L Corp garage. Lena stands, slowly, stretching out her back. That's when she notices the jacket she's wearing. It is comfortable leather, black and red. Lena likes it but it is definitely not from her closet. Lena's eye brows snap together instantly. 

Lena knows she likes her whiskey when she's working late but even  _she_ couldn't have gotten so drunk she wound up in someone else's garage and in someone else's clothes without remembering, was there? No. No. Definitely not. Lena wonders if she should stick around, wait for the mystery owner to show or if she should venture out on her own. Lena doesn't want to pry or snoop but she also really wants to know what the hell is going on. Which is what decides it. Lena heads for the only obvious non-hanger door and makes her way up the stairs beyond. 

The stairs open to a wash room, which Lena thinks is fairly brilliant. Lena checks her hands and feet before venturing further. She certainly wouldn't want to track dirt or grease... wherever she is. She's not a barbarian, after all. Beyond the washroom is an enormous kitchen. It vaguely reminded Lena of the Luthor mansion kitchen, only it was far warmer feeling. Or maybe, that was Lena's own emotions coloring her perceptions. Regardless, it appeared empty. 'Hello?' Lena called softly. 

The kitchen led to a dining room and that was similar enough to the dining room at the Luthor mansion to make Lena shiver and leave the room quickly. Then she found herself in a large entry way with a grand stair case leading upstairs. Across from the staircase is a grand door. Lena is torn. Should she just leave or should she keep exploring? 'Hello?' Lena calls again, this time a bit louder. There's still no response which determines it for Lena. She would leave and figure out where she was and then she could figure out the other bits. Like how and why and who. Lena throws one more look over her shoulder at the large house before opening the door and slipping out. 

* * *

 

Kara Danvers shifts in bed sleepily. She groans and tries to find a better position but her bed seems far harder than she recalls. After a few more moments of turning Kara finally sits up and opens her eyes. She is  _not_ in her room. Kara has no idea where she is. The room is small, simple. There's a small round window and from it Kara can see greenery and she can smell the ocean. Kara's eyes open wide because that is definitely not good. She shouldn't be any where near the ocean. 

Kara slips quickly from bed and notices that she's dressed quite oddly. In boy shorts, not so odd, and a chest binding. Kara grabs the clothes laying on the floor. There are some blue sweats and a lighter blue tank top. There's something off about them but they worked. Kara reaches for what appears to be a paper screen door. Had she ended up in Japan somehow? Kara walks cautiously through the halls, there are more paper screens but Kara has the sense to not just open them when it seemed likely they were rooms too. Maybe. Like a Japanese themed hotel. 

'Korra!' a voice cried behind Kara, causing Kara to whirl around. A hairless child with a rather large wad of snot hanging from his nose was smiling broadly up at Kara. 

'Uh... hi,' Kara offers, uncertain. 'Do you know where... everyone is?' Kara asks hoping that she could find an adult who could tell her what in the name of rao was happening. 

The bald boy grins, 'breakfast! Race you?' Then the boy jumps and suddenly, to her amazement, there's a whirling ball of air below his feet and the boy is sitting on it. The boy and it's ball take off and Kara realizes she is going to lose him if she doesn't move. So Kara runs not considering the open display of powers, chasing the strange bald boy toward breakfast. Right, right, left, right and suddenly the bald boy is skidding to a halt and Kara is running too fast to stop and the pair of them crash through the paper door. Kara throws her weight to deliberately keep it from crushing the boy and they both hit the ground hard. Sitting around a low Japanese table are a handful of people who seem slightly surprised by Kara's entrance. 

'Meelo,' a warm but warning voice said, 'were you and Korra racing in the house again?' Kara glances up at the man speaking. He was bald too with blue arrows tattooed on his head and hands. Kara sees affection and firmness in his face. 

'No,' Meelo says sniffing the large wad of snot back in his nose. Kara smiles and pushes herself back up in to a sitting position, freeing the boy from below her. 

Kara smiles sheepishly at the room, 'sorry about that. I was running and I maybe didn't stop.' That brings a chuckle from the people gathered there and they mostly return to their meals, apparently used to the boy's antics. 'So I was wondering, could any of you tell me where I am?' 

That stops the entire room in their tracks. The man with blue arrows and fuzzy eyebrows looks at her with concern, 'Korra? Are you alright?' 

'It's Kara, actually,' Kara says correcting the man. She probably won't bother to again, she hadn't with Ms. Grant but she ought to try once. 'And I think I'm fine. But I went to bed in my apartment and I woke up here and I'm not entirely certain as to how.' 

A kind looking woman who was busy holding a young infant in her arms spoke, 'Korra, dear, you went to bed here. Did you mean to go to Asami's last night?' 

Kara's eyes went wide. 'Asami?' Kara says, clearly confused. 

That seemed to have a bigger effect than anything else. A woman with silver hair, wearing the same shade of blue that Korra was stood and walked around the table. 'Did you hit your head when you fell Korra?' The woman was opening a small pouch attached to her belt. 

'No,' Kara pouts momentarily. She was fairly certain she hadn't hurt herself. How could a fall like that hurt her? She's kryptonian. 'My name is Kara Danvers and it is the 10th of August 2017 and I live in National City. I'm a reporter for CatCo Magazine. My head is fine. I'm just... lost.' Kara's not entirely convinced that's accurate because why should she not know where she is or how she got here. And why was every one dressed so funny? 

Meelo, who had been mindlessly scooping rice from his bowl until that moment, dropped his bowl, shattering it in the silence. 'Kya?' the blue arrowed man asked. 

The woman with silver hair must be Kya because suddenly she was moving again, she was manipulating water and suddenly the water was circling Kara's head with a soft shimmer to it. After several moments, Kya speaks, 'there's nothing wrong physically.' 

'Korra...' the blue arrowed man's eyebrows are furrowed, 'I mean, Kara, does the name Republic City or Avatar mean anything to you?' 

Kara shakes her head, suddenly feeling far more alarmed than she had, 'no.' 

'Uh oh,' says a plump young man about her age with dark hair and green eyes and Kara can't help but agree with the sentiment.


	2. What in the name of Rao is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a fair number of you would like this to continue. I will try to post every few days and for sure once a week. Feel free to holler at me or leave suggestions/questions.
> 
> Additionally, there's no beta reader so I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me write faster!

'Um, not to alarm anyone,' Kara says looking at the faces around her, 'but is this still Earth?' 

A curious pre-teen leaned forward, she had mousey brown hair and glimmering brown eyes, 'why do you think you might be in the spirit realm? Some kind of... spirit transference?' 

Kara feels dazed, confused. Most of the table companions don't look much better off. Arrow head guy's eyebrows are pulled so tight together that he looks like he has a unibrow. 'I just... the powers...' Kara says weakly gesturing at Meelo and Kya.

'The bending, you mean?' arrowhead guy says a deep frown lining the features of his face behind the coarseness of his beard. 

'Bending?' Kara asks. 

'Yeah! This!' Meelo says, and before anyone can stop the overly enthusiastic young boy, he is whirling on air again. 

Kara thinks she's beginning to understand, 'so you call your powers bending?' 

'Our powers,' Kya corrects softly, softness in the lines of her frown. 

'Our? Our? You mean my? My powers?' Kara stutters, 'psssh, ha! I don't have...'. At that moment Kara makes a motion with her hands and a puff of fire shoots from her palm. She squeaks, 'oh _rao!_ What was  _that?'_

'You're a bender Kor... Kara,' eyebrow man says. 'You can manipulate fire with your body.' 

'Like Scorcher?' Kara says. 

The middle child gives Kara a scathing look and says quite emphatically, 'that's a horrible nickname.' 

'Ikki!' arrowhead guy says looking flushed. He returned his attention to Kara, 'Kor... Kara, you are the avatar. You come from a very long line of benders and you alone can bend all four elements. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air.' 

Kara gives the man a look that has to be a cross between unbelievable and dazed. 'Maybe,' Kara begins shaking her head, 'we should start with something simpler like... introductions? My name is Kara Danvers.'

'I am Tenzin, the last Master air bender.' Arrowhead guy,  _Tenzin_ , inclines his head politely. 'You are on air temple island in Republic City. This is my family.' Then Tenzin glances at the round green eyed boy and adds, 'and Bolin.' 

'Bolin here,' the boys says smiling affably. 'Earth bender and friend of Avatar Korra which would be you... not that you... remember... or you know...' As he says this last bit Bolin touches the tips of his fingers together and then shoves a hand through his hair ruffling his curls. Kara thought immediately of Winn's slightly geeky nature. 

Tenzin seemed to roll his eyes though the movement was so quick, Kara wasn't entirely certain he had, 'this is my wife Pema and our children.' Tenzin pointed at the infant, 'Rohan,' then to the young boy, 'Meelo,' to the younger girl, 'Ikki,' finally he pointed to the eldest, 'and Jinora.' The children waved and smiled. 

'I'm Bumi!' said an excitable older man in his late fifties. 'Older brother of Kya and Tenzin. I'm not a bender.'

'Which leaves me,' Kya says kindly, offering her hand in greeting. Kara accepts it with a smile, 'my name is Kya and it's my job to keep those two in line. I'm also a water bender.' 

'It's nice to meet all of you!' Kara says, genuinely meaning it. They seemed like genuinely good people. 'So how do you know m- uh... Korra? It was Korra, right?' 

Tenzin smiled slightly at that, 'yes it is-was Korra. I am her airbending master. She lives with us here at air temple island.' 

'This is  _weird_ ,' Meelo says, breaking the relative calm of the room. 'Why doesn't Korra remember who she is? And why does she think she's this Kara Daggers person?' 

'Danvers,' Tenzin says patiently correcting his son, 'and we aren't certain but we're going to find out.' Tenzin's eyes were a gentle grey-blue that seemed to be tinged with concern at the moment. 

Before Kara can say anything, her stomach grumbles loudly and the whole table laughs. Apparently, a healthy appreciation for food was something Korra and Kara had in common. 'First,' Pema spoke kindly, 'let's eat. We can solve this problem later.' 

* * *

 

The hug is over before Asami is ready for it to be. Korra pulling away to evaluate their surroundings. 'We should probably figure out where we are,' Korra says softly. 

Asami says nothing, turning to take in their environment. There's a door that leads to a balcony which Asami walks over to, pulling it open. It doesn't take long to realize that they aren't in Republic City. 'Korra?' Asami calls. In a moment, Korra is standing beside her, 'do you recognize this place?' 

'No,' Korra says, her voice hard. The average person would think Korra was calm and in control, Asami knew better. She reached out and touched Korra's arm again. 

'And you can't bend at all? No fire? Air?' Asami asks. She tries not to let her own emotions shine through. Korra shakes her head. 'What about your connection with Raava?' 

'I can't feel  _anything_ okay Asami,' Korra says hotly. She immediately looks at her feet ashamed. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just....' She trails off unwilling or unable to finish. 

Asami squeezes Korra's arm in reassurance, 'it's okay Korra. I get it. I'm scared too.' Asami doesn't get to hear Korra's answer because there's a furious pounding on the front door. 

'Kara!' a voice from the other side of the door calls, 'open up! It's me!' 

Asami and Korra exchange an open-eyed look. 'Should we open it?' Korra whispers softly. 

Closing her eyes, Asami quickly considers their options. Without bending they aren't the best prepared for a fight, they also are high enough up that they can't escape. They still have no idea where they are. 'I don't know.' Asami whispers back. 

The person at the door makes the decision for them. There's the sound of metal on metal and then the door opens. A small brown hair, brown eyed woman comes in. She has a fierce look on her face. Asami is expecting a fight or at least confusion when the woman sees them. Instead, the woman seems relieved to see Korra. She does shoot Asami a look but Asami isn't at all certain what it means. 'Why didn't you let me in? You could have just told me Luthor was here,' the woman says to Korra. 

Korra stares at the woman, clearly trying to figure out the puzzle they're in, 'I'm sorry, who are you? And what's a Luthor? Was that the man who proposed earlier?' 

Asami is not entirely certain that was the right thing to say because the woman's eyes bulge. 'You don't know who I am?' There's hurt on her face and Asami almost feels bad for her, except, of course, Asami doesn't know the woman. 'But you recognize me, right Ms. Luthor?' This time the question is directed at Asami. 

'I'm afraid you must have us confused with someone else. My name is Asami Sato and this is Avatar Korra. We're from Republic City.' Asami says kindly to the other woman. Korra nods along, confirming everything Asami has just said. 

'Shit,' the other woman says, 'I knew you weren't okay Kara. You flew into a bomb to rescue Luthor over there. I told you, you needed to spend some time under some sun lamps.' 

'Somebody tried to plant a bomb on Asami?' Korra says, stepping in front of Asami and visibly irritated. 

'You don't remember that either?' Korra and Asami shake their heads in unison. 'Okay,' the woman says with an air of exaggerated patience, 'what's the last thing you  _do_ remember?' 

'I was reviewing some blue prints for a mechasuit. I promised Varrick I would get him the most recent blue prints in the morning. I think...' Asami thinks about it for a moment, 'I think I fell asleep at my desk.' 

'I don't know what a mechasuit is or who Varrick is but that doesn't sound unreasonable. How'd you get here?' the woman asks. Asami shrugs.

'I was on air temple island meditating before bed, trying to come up with a solution to deal with the vines. President Raiko expects me to have an answer  _immediately._ ' Korra offers, making a face as she spoke of Raiko's demand making Asami smile. 

The woman's mouth was open, 'that's... that doesn't make any sense Kara.' 

Asami could have told the woman that was the wrong thing to say, if she had asked. Korra got defensive immediately, ' _I told you_ _my name is_ _Avatar Korra.'_

'It's okay, Korra,' Asami says softly, 'this is hard enough, as is.' To the woman she said, 'who are you and where are we?' 

The woman looks for a moment as though she isn't going to answer but at last she lets out a breath, 'my name is Alex Danvers and until today, I was  _her,_ Alex gestures at Korra, 'adoptive sister. You're in National City in my sister's apartment.' 

'That's not possible,' Korra says firmly, crossing her arms. 

Alex seems more than willing to take Korra head on, crossing her own arms. 'I agree. Which is why I'm going to need you two to come with me.' 

'And why would we do that?' Korra asks, clearly indicating they will not be doing any such thing. 

Sighing, Alex drops her arms and says at last, 'my sister and I work with... a special task force... and the last thing my sister did was to enter a building where there was a bomb to save her... friend,' Alex's nose scrunches as though that's not the correct word and points at Asami. 'She insisted she take her... friend... home instead of getting treatment. And now you two are standing in my sister's living room, looking exactly like my sister and her friend, with memories of a completely different day.' 

Asami considers Alex's words. Korra still looked like Korra to her but she was dressed funny. Could it be possible they weren't seeing the same thing? 'Are you certain you weren't injured in that bomb Ms. Danvers? The two of us have a corroborating stories, you don't seem to.' Asami asks carefully.

Alex smiles wryly, 'I was a good two hundred miles from it, so it's unlikely. It's possible the bomb had some unknown technology in it that could cause hallucinations.' 

'You think we're hallucinating?' Asami asks politely, only the barest tint of ice in her voice. 

'Hell, I don't know Luth-Asami. But something is clearly... different. And did you say something about a man proposing?' Alex says. Korra nods, glancing around as though the odd man would come back. 'So I think the least we could do is make sure there's nothing wrong.' 

'So you want to take us to a healer?' Korra asks. 

'Healer?' Alex asks confused, 'we call them doctors... but yes. Among other things.' Korra looks at Asami and Asami shrugs. They didn't have a better option at the moment and if need be, Asami could always take Alex out. Even without her electric glove. 

'Fine. Take us to the healer-doctors.' Korra says at last. Alex leads them out the door and the women follow, exiting the foreign apartment and feeling distinctly out of place.

* * *

 

Lena was lost. Well and truly. She had found her way out of the estate and in to a city. Except it was a city unlike any other Lena had ever been in. To begin with, there were enormous vines that seemed to be growing and shifting in and on the buildings. There was no way that people were cohabiting with those vines. Rather it looked like an invasive species. Lena made a mental note and did her best to avoid the thinks. Then there was the architecture and technology itself. Lena felt as though she had stepped back in to the early 1900's. There were unfamiliar cars that looked a bit like the old ford model-t's. There were hardly any sky scrapers, in fact even the apartment buildings seemed to be only a handful of floors high. The oddest of it all however, was that there were people using powers  _everywhere._ She had caught one person playing with fire and at first she had thought it a truly astounding street performance. Then she had realized the man was making fire. From his hand. Someone else had been manipulating water completely counter to the rules of gravity. 

In the beginning, Lena had been terrified. She had no idea where she was or why there were so many people with powers. Now, she found herself mesmerized. It was only a matter of time before she forgot about solving her current mystery and found herself instead watching these powered people curious as to how it worked. They defied the most natural principle of physics. The scientist in her was itching with the thrill of discovery. By the time, Lena recalled what she was doing on the streets of this strange city, she was lost. She couldn't have found her way back to that mansion if she tried. Lena ought to be more concerned about that, she really should, but then caught sight of a child playing in a fountain in the park, shaping the water in to beautiful sculptures and it didn't matter. Lena sat herself down and watched. 

Lena doesn't know how long she's been there watching but she can tell that the powers are manipulated through the child's hands. Their hands shift and flow like the water they're manipulating. Lena finds herself mimicking the child's motions. It reminds Lena vaguely of Tai Chi. It's extremely relaxing. Lena's so focused on the child she doesn't here the stranger approach. 'I wouldn't have guessed Asami Sato wanted to be a bender,' a man's voice said from behind Lena. Lena jumps and warm hands steady Lena. 

'Sorry, 'Sami!' The man says, 'I didn't mean to scare you.' 

'I think you have me confused with someone else,' Lena says in that tone that implies she's not to be questioned.

The man laughs, 'I know its been a while since I've hung out with you Asami but I think I can still recognize my ex-girlfriend.' 

Lena turns and looks at the man, hoping he just hasn't noticed her face yet, 'again, you're mistaken sir.' 

The man doesn't seem alarmed or surprised. Instead he narrows his eyes, 'are you trying to get me to stay at Air Temple Island? You know I can't. Things with Korra are too... uncomfortable.' 

'Leave me alone,' Lena says louder, drawing the attention of a few of the onlookers. The powered child freezes for a moment, giving them a look.

'Asami, don't be like this,' the man says moodily, putting a hand on Lena's shoulder. 

Lena flies from her seat, quickly dislodging the man's hand, 'my name is  _not_ Asami. It is Lena Luthor. I repeat, you have me mistaken for someone else.' Lena takes off then, not quite running but walking quickly. She doesn't look back to see if the man followed her. In a moment, she's lost once more in the streets of the city. 

* * *

 

Mako shifts the weight on his feet restlessly. Something was wrong. Something  _besides_ the fact that he was on the way to see his ex-girlfriend about his other ex-girlfriend. Both of whom he had kissed while dating the other. Something having to do with Asami having no idea who he is, who she is for that matter. Mako stifles a groan and straightens his back as air temple island comes in to view from the ferry. 

Mako searches out Tenzin, hoping he is able to avoid Korra. Unfortunately, he finds the pair together in the meditation gazebo talking quietly. 'Master Tenzin,' Mako says as he approaches, 'Korra.' For a moment Korra seems to freeze. Mako tries not to notice, he also tries to ignore Tenzin putting a comforting hand on Korra's back. Had they been talking about him? Was Korra that upset? She hadn't seemed that broken up about it. 'I need to talk to you,' Mako says stiffly. 

Tenzin steps forward to greet him, 'how can I help you Mako?' 

'It's Asami,' Mako begins, 'I saw her in the park today and when I went to say hello. She freaked out.' 

Tenzin frowns at him, 'not an unwarranted action given your recent actions.' 

Mako coughs, the comment stung. It was probably as closed to a reprimand as Tenzin ever gave. 'No sir,' Mako allows, 'but this was different. She didn't know who I was. She said her name was Lena Luthor and then she ran off.' 

'Lena's here?' Korra says excitedly. 'You're certain she said Lena Luthor?' There's a twinkle in Korra's eye and Mako can't quite figure out why.

'Yeah that's what she said her name was but this was Asami, sir,' Mako says to Tenzin. 'I know what Asami looks like, I wouldn't get her confused for someone else. She was even wearing that future industries motorcycle jacket she loves so much. I'm worried, sir.' 

Tenzin's frown has deepened, 'Kara, you know this Lena?' Mako is confused. Who is Kara? And why was Tenzin treating this like Lena was a real person and not just some made up person in Asami's head. 

Korra's face seems to be at war with herself, her lips curving in to a large smile even while her eyes crinkle in concern. 'Yes,' Kara says with a smile, 'she's my best friend. If she's out there alone...'.

A heavy sigh escapes Tenzin's lips, 'we need to find her but I don't want to expose you while doing so. You can't control your bending right now and there are plenty of people who would want to hurt the Avatar if they knew you were vulnerable.' 

'I need to go. I'm the only person Lena knows,' Korra says. Mako's head is spinning. Since when was Korra's bending out of control? And what exactly was going on? 

'We don't even know if she will recognize you, Kara. You still look like Korra. And it sounds as if she still looks like Asami.' Tenzin counters.

Korra sets her face in a stubborn way, 'then I will have to convince her. I _am_ going.' 

'Very well,' Tenzin says with another heavy sigh. 'You will need to pretend to be the Avatar for the time being.' 

'She  _is_ the Avatar,' Mako says, 'why would she have to pretend? What's wrong with Korra? Why is her bending out of control and what does this have to do with Asami thinking she's Asami?' 

'Good questions,' Korra says bouncing past Mako without pausing to answer. Tenzin sweeps after her leaving Mako behind with the beginning of a headache. Wasn't life in Republic City complicated enough already? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case that last bit is unclear. It is Mako's POV so he see's Asami and Korra as they are but it is Kara occupying Korra's body and Lena occupying Asami's. Hence he references Korra as Korra even though it's Kara.


	3. Painful Revelations

Alex had lead Asami and Korra down the hallway and out the front door. Asami was startled by the world around them. There were mobiles every where but they looked nothing like the prototypes Asami had seen. There were covered mobiles and motorcycles and tall mobiles and shorter ones. Asami was moving closer to one parked near by when one with lights and a siren came streaming by. At almost the exact moment, Korra covered her ears and cried out. 'Korra!' Asami cries closing the distance between them, technology forgotten.

'Asami? Why is everything so loud?' Korra asks quietly. 

Alex had also moved to Korra's side. She wore a worried frown but when she spoke it was in barely a whisper, 'what do you mean loud?' 

Korra pressed her eyes closed and pushed harder on her ears, trying desperately to muffle the noise. 'I can hear everything,' Korra whispers miserably, 'heart beats and water drops and people talking. So many people talking.' 

'You need to focus on one thing, Kar-Korra,' Alex says calmly. 'You have to shut the others out.' 

'I can't,' Korra says helplessly and Asami feels her breath catch in her chest. Alex gives her a look and Asami is certain it means 'help her' or something but Asami doesn't know how. 

'Korra?' Asami says as softly as possible, 'listen to me. Only me. Okay?' Korra's eyes open and she stares sadly at Asami but nods her head. Asami steps forward encasing Korra in a hug, trying to further muffle the world. 'That's good Korra. Just... focus on me. Did I ever tell you about how my deal with Varric happened?' Korra shook her head in Asami's chest but her hands moved away from her ears to grab at Asami's clothes. 'Bolin convinced me to take him with me, which I thought would be a horrible idea but he gave that puppy dog look and I couldn't say no. So we walk on to his ship and Varric is sitting there with his eyes closed humming while a bunch of people watch. After a moment, he opens his eyes and declares that he was floating. Now, I'm trying to impress Varric to save my company so I nod along with every one else and clap. Then Bolin has to come along and tell him he wasn't floating.' Asami begins rubbing small slow circles on Korra's back. This is the closest they've been in a while. They'd hugged but it's been a while since they've held each other. Asami feels vaguely bad about that because she's been trying to keep her Korra crush in check by keeping her distance. It hadn't worked in the slightest. 

'What did Varric do?' Korra mumbles. 

'What Varric always does,' Asami says with a smile, 'exactly what you aren't expecting. He makes Bolin join the circle and tells me we have a deal. For a moment I was so terrified Bolin had just messed up my chance to save future industries but instead he saved it in his usual Bolin fashion.' 

Korra pulls away and says with a smile, 'you mean like Nuktuk?' 

'Mmm, precisely,' Asami says. For a moment, Asami knows they're close enough to kiss. All she'd have to do is lean forward and capture Korra's lips. It takes every ounce of self-control to not let her eyes wander. But then the moment is gone. Interrupted by a stranger. 

'Well,' Alex says softly, 'you may not remember being Kara but you still have her powers.' 

'Powers!' Korra says clearly alarmed before wincing and closing her eyes and breathing. Her hand squeezes Asami's biceps tightly. Tight enough that Asami winces, that's gonna bruise. Korra doesn't notice but Alex clearly does, raising her eye brow. Asami is pretty sure Alex is trying to tell her something but she's not sure what. 'What kind of powers? Am I still the avatar because I can't bend at all.' 

Whatever Alex is expecting, that clearly is not it. Her eyes go wide and she's silent for a moment. Then she says, 'it's really not a good idea to discuss this here. If you're ready, we should get going. Do you think you're ready?' Asami doesn't know if she likes Alex but she's certainly grateful for that bit of kindness to Korra. Korra nods, pulling away from Asami's arms. 'Good,' Alex says, 'if things start to get loud again just focus on her heart beat. That will help.'

Korra's jaw drops, 'how do you know I was focusing on Asami's heart beat?' Asami can feel the heat in her cheeks. She felt more exposed than if Korra had seen her naked. 

'My sister,' Alex says her voice with a hint of affection in it, 'likes... heartbeats.' Asami swears she was going to say something else, but before she can ask about it Alex is leading them off towards a yellow mobile with some unknown driver and shuffling them inside. 

The car ride is mostly silent. Korra has that look on her face, the one she gets when she meditates. Like she's straddling the line between annoyed and at peace. Korra calls it 'focused.' Alex stares resolutely out of the window. Asami can't see her face but her shoulders are tense. Asami feels a little bad for her. She really believed Korra was her sister and Korra had this whole other life of memories. It must hurt. Which left Asami wondering what had happened. 

She clearly remembers the blue prints for the mechasuit she had been looking at. Then she had woken on the couch of some strange apartment, snuggled with Korra watching a mover. A really good, colored mover. In a different city. Asami was fairly certain she would remember visiting a different city and she was absolutely positive she would remember snuggling with Korra. It wasn't exactly the Avatar's natural instinct to cuddle. Especially not with Asami. Then there was that Mr. Mxyzptlk. Asami had bought them a day but what kind of being could make things appear out of no where and why did he want to marry Korra? Asami knows why someone might  _theoretically_ want to marry Korra. She was beautiful and kind and heroic and smart and wonderful but as far as Asami  could tell from Korra's face, she had never met this Mxy character in her life. Of course, there were plenty of people who would want to marry the avatar for her power too but how much more power could someone want when they could actually summon things from mid-air. Even Korra couldn't do that. Yet she was fairly certain Mxy wanted something, something that was not spelled l-o-v-e, and that he would be back. Sooner, rather than later. 

By the time they had arrived, Asami had the beginnings of a headache. Korra seemed even worse. Her face was pale, her mouth pressed grimly closed. 'Are you okay?' Asami whispered. When she didn't answer Asami reached out and squeezed Korra's hand, 'just focus on me, okay? I'm right here.' Korra nodded mutely and together they followed Alex inside. 

'Alex!' A dark skinned man with a deep set frown called, 'what is she doing here?' Asami couldn't help but feel that she was meant for her. 

'We have a minor problem. I need to run some tests,' Alex says, beckoning Korra and Asami to follow. Korra presses close to Asami, close enough for Asami to feel her body heat. 

'What kind of problem?' The man asks, shooting a furtive look their way. 

Alex turns on the man her anger barely contained, 'the kind where my sister doesn't remember me and instead remembers something...' Alex's hands are gesturing wildly, grasping for an explanation, 'else.' 

The man's eyebrows pull together, 'that can't be.' 

Alex turns towards the two of them, a clearly annoyed expression on her face. Asami thinks that perhaps going with whatever she says is the best option. Alex asks, 'What's your name?' 

Asami raises her chin, 'Asami Sato. This is Avatar Korra.' 

'Where are you from?' Alex fires again. 

'Republic city,' Asami replies. Korra is now clinging to Asami's arm, tight enough to bruise. 

'What year is it?' 

'171 AG.' 

'Who am I?' 

'Alex Danvers. You-'

Asami means to continue on and explain how they met but Korra's grip is actually painful now and she hears a soft, 'Sami - somethings wrong?' 

That gets every one's attention. 'Korra,' Asami says speaking softly again. 'What is it?' 

'My eyes,' Korra says pressing her eyes closed tight. 

Alex and the man exchange a look. 'Ka-Korra I need you to keep your eyes closed. Okay. I know they hurt but just keep them closed for a little bit.' There's an urgency in Alex's voice and Asami wants to demand that Alex tell them exactly what's happening since she knows so much. 

'We need to move Supergirl to the training room. The Kryptonite should suppress her powers,' the man says. 

'Korra, would it be okay if Le-Asami guided you to a room?' Alex says speaking softly, 'it will make you feel a little better.' 

Korra whimpers and nods, never releasing Asami who is biting her lip in an attempt to not cry out in pain herself. She knew Korra was strong but being on the receiving end of that strength was a bit dizzying. Asami follows Alex and the man back through the building and in to what looks like a training room, careful to watch Korra's path. Once the door is closed, Alex turns on green lights. Almost immediately Korra's grip on Asami's arm lessens and Korra's face which had been scrunched in pain loosens. Asami rounds on Alex and whisper yells, in case Korra's ears are still hurting, 'what the hell was that? What aren't you telling us? Why is Korra hurting? What happened to her bending?' Asami probably would have continued but Korra tugged lightly on her arm, stopping her. 

'Please,' Korra says sounding as tired and frail as she had the day of Harmonic Convergence but at least she's speaking, 'tell us what's happening?' 

'Alex,' the man says softly, almost warningly, 'they don't just remember something different, they lived different lives. I don't know who these people are but they aren't Kara and Lena.' 

'We've already established that,' Asami says feeling anger bubble to the surface. 

'Enough!' Alex says, 'I don't know how you switched lives with my sister but Korra you still have her body and that includes her powers.' 

'Powers. Like bending?' Asami asks quickly, 'but Korra couldn't bend.' 

Alex looks confused, 'I'm not sure what you mean by bending but my sister... she's from another planet. She's from a place called Krypton, she came to this planet after the destruction of her own. On this planet she has special abilities. She can move fast, she's almost impenetrable, she's super strong, she can fly, has freeze breath, can shoot lasers out of her eyes, and has super hearing.' 

Asami glances at Korra and is pleased to see she isn't the only one whose jaw is hanging open, 'uh...' 

The man starts talking now, 'on this planet having these abilities is dangerous. People don't like other people having powers. So Kara - now you Korra - keep those powers a secret. You hide them when you act like Kara Danvers but you help people as Supergirl. This room has a substance from your planet - kryptonite, which helps drain your powers. We use it to train you and in this case, to help you control your powers.' 

'Did you say I can shoot lasers out of my eyes?' Korra asks, clearly not having moved past that bit. Asami on the other hand was feeling the vague sense of horror that they had landed in an equalist society, a place where powers were feared and powered people were endangered and now that meant Korra. 

'Yes, you also have freeze breath and can fly,' Alex says a small grin playing on her face. 

'Those are old news. I mean sure I didn't used to breath ice, more like,' and Korra waved her hands in a waterbending move, 'but I could freeze things and flying was easy once I figured out airbending.' 

That seemed to surprise the other two, Alex spoke first, 'your...  _other_ self could freeze things? And fly?' She sounded skeptical. 

'Sure!' Korra says, her confidence returning rather quickly, 'I'm the avatar - Master of all four elements.' Normally Asami would grin and roll her eyes at that but there were too many terrifying possibilities playing out in her mind. Korra noticed and deflated a little. 'Anyways, I can bend the elements. Or could. Earth, water, fire, and air.' 

'Bend the elements?' Alex asks again. 

Asami jumps in this time, 'its like... the ability to control them. Korra can create fire from the heat of her body, or pull the earth up from under her feet. She can use even the smallest drops of water and she can manipulate the very air around her. She is the master of the elements and the bridge between the spirit and human realms.' Alex and the man stare at them, their mouths hanging open. 

'Asami is like a black belt and she has - had - this awesome glove that could electrocute people. We fought together to take down the equalists and to stop my uncle Unalaq from destroying the planet in his quest for ultimate power,' Korra says glowing. Asami feels a slight blush on her cheeks from Korra's praise. 

'I think I'm going to need a drink,' Alex says. 

The man nods, 'this is going to be a long night.' 


	4. Meeting Risha

 

Kara is sitting at the front of a rather small ship, her face turned to the wind, a grin to her face. This is almost as wonderful as flying. Almost. Kya, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin were all coming with her to find Lena and Kya was using water bending to propel them through the water at incredible speeds. Kara laughs as they bounce over a wave. The city is coming closer and closer in to view and Kara is enthralled. A new city, powers being openly used and accepted and Lena was out there somewhere. When they make land, Kara hops from the boat with a gleeful expression. 

'So...' Mako says, reaching up to grab his neck, 'should we split up?'

'No need!' Kara says happily, 'I'll just listen for her!' 

'Yeah... but Kor- sorry - I mean Kara, what if she's not close enough to, you know, hear?' Bolin says in a way that makes Kara grin. 

'Not a problem. Just give me a moment,' Kara says happily. The others fall silent and Kara focuses on her hearing. She frowns slightly because even her own heart beat sounds faint. Kara tries for a moment longer before her eyes pop open. She doesn't have her super hearing. Kara tries her x-ray vision, then heat vision. None of them work and Kara is trying very, very hard not to panic. 'I can't hear her.'

'Well duh,' Bolin says before he can catch himself. 'Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean... sorry!' Kara would laugh at the bright red adorning his cheeks but she's too worried to notice. 

'Kara,' Tenzin says calmly, 'what were you hoping would happen?' 

Kara wrings her hands. Does the tell-no-one-or-you-and-everyone-you-love-will-be-in-danger rule apply here too? 'I... uh... I have some gifts,' Kara offers lamely. Everyone is watching Kara, offering encouraging smiles (or in Mako's case a head nod), so she continues. 'Normally, I can hear things from super far away.' Kara tries not to roll her eyes at her own pun. 'There's other stuff too but it might take a while to explain.' 

'Hmm,' Tenzin says rubbing his chin. He seems to consider Kara for a minute before snapping back to focus, 'you're right. We should discuss this more later. For now we need to find Asami.'

'Lena,' Kara corrects brightly. 

'R-right,' Tenzin says and Kara thinks the man may hurt something from trying not to roll his eyes so hard. 'This Asami-Lena person is probably lost and confused. Plus if the same thing that happened to Korra happened to Asami, it may provide clues.' 

'So, splitting up?' Bolin asks bringing his pointer fingers to cross, missing each other and crossing his arms in a silly manner. 

'I'm going back to the station. I'll reach out to Future Industries, maybe Asami-Lena went there,' Mako says. He leaves before any one can say anything. 

'Cool, bye bro!' Bolin calls after Mako who raises a hand and waves it  _slightly._ Kara has a hard time understanding what Korra saw in him. He was a bit of a jerk. 

'Bolin why don't you and Kya search the park,' Tenzin says softly, 'and if you find her remember to mention Kara Danver's name. Treat her like a stranger and try not to scare her off.' 

'On it,' Kya says. She offers a small smile to Kara, 'we'll find her!' Then Kya hooks an arm in Bolins and drags him backwards as he makes an exaggerated falling motion with his limbs. Kara chuckles. 

'You and I will start in the market but Kara you need to be Korra. The people will panic if they found out...' Tenzin trails off. 

Kara bursts in to a grin, 'the avatar Korra at your service.' She snaps off a salute and Tenzin shakes his head woefully. 'What?' 

'If we get through this with no one the wiser...' Tenzin trails off. 

* * *

Lena has found her way to what seems to have been a city center, at one point. The vines here seem to be the thickest, forming a relative forrest. Lena stares at the wall of vines, lips pursed. Common sense tells her that she shouldn't approach the vines. They seemed invasive, destructive  _but_ the scientist in Lena was curious. The questions override her caution, though not entirely. Lena approaches slowly. She looks but doesn't touch. The vines seem to be... glowing? Not brightly, not even enough to notice from a distance but when Lena is leaning over her nose inches from the thing she was see the faint green light the thing is emitting. It even feels a bit warmer. Suddenly, Lena's not so sure the vines are invasive after all. They felt too... welcoming... to be invasive. Even if to her right there was a thick strand very much so invading the front room of someone's home through the window. Lena reaches a hand forward, cautiously. No one ever discovered anything without a little risk, right? 

'Hey! What are you doing to my house?' a small fierce voice cries, sounding surprisingly close. Lena pulls her hand away immediately, turning to find the voice. Her brow furrows when she realizes there is no one in her immediate vicinity or even in her sight. 'What you aren't even going to look at me?' The voice says indignantly.

Lena takes a step backwards away from the vine, 'I-I'm sorry. Where are you? I can't see you.' 

'Mortals,' the voice says in a mutter, 'and their useless eyesight. Down here lady.' 

Lena looked down. At her feet, sitting on one of the lower parts of the vine was a rather small mouse. It was ordinary in almost every way except for the fact that its fur was purple. Lena was fairly certain  _that_ was not a standard mouse color. 'You're kidding right? Somebody is teasing me? This is a mouse, it can't -.' 

Except it did, 'oh here we go! Another mortal telling us spirits what we can and can't do. You know for creatures with a surprisingly short life span you mortals sure act like you know everything there is to know.' 

Lena blinks because this mouse was talking to her. She had seen its mouth open, seen the words pour out. It was impossible, wasn't it? Lena knelt down to be closer to eye level, 'I'm sorry, did you call yourself a spirit?' 

'Duh,' the mouse says with an air of superiority. When the mouse continued it seemed to use it's tail in much the same way a human would use its hands - pointing first at the vine and then at itself, 'spirit vine, spirit animal.' 

Lena felt a swell of questions pressing at the tip of her tongue threatening to roll out. Things like how was this possible and was she in some sort of coma induced dream state and what exactly is a spirit vine? 'I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't completely understand. Could you explain it to me?' Lena tried to make her voice sound flattering, as though she the mere mortal needed the assistance of the mighty mouse. 

'Hmmmph,' the mouse squeaks sounding somewhat pleased, 'of course you don't. It's simple. Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals and combined our worlds in to one during harmonic convergence and now we're stuck with each other for the next ten thousand years.' 

'Oh,' Lena says though, admittedly, that explanation had made little sense. 'I'm afraid I'm new here. What is harmonic convergence?' 

'New hmmm? Just like me,' the mouse says it proudly. 'Well, harmonic convergence was this moment where the planets were in complete alignment. Its a spiritually strong time and the Avatar was able to use that to do her bidding.' 

'You don't seem to have a very high opinion of this Avatar,' Lena asked thoughtfully, watching the mouse as it sat back on its hind two feet, using its tail to balance. 

The mouse honestly shrugged. It almost made Lena laugh, 'she's fine. It's just hard not to resent someone who rips your whole life away in an instant and forces you in to something... different.' 

Lena frowned, she could understand the sentiment. Wasn't that what Lex had done to her? Forced her to relocate her entire life to National City just to try and escape the black hole of his reputation? 'I'm sorry,' Lena whispers softly, 'it must be hard.' 

The mouse seemed to chatter at that and it was honestly the first mouse noise the mouse had made. Then the mouse seemed to smile, 'it's alright. It's only just the beginning. Spirits and mortals... well, we'll figure it out. My name is Risha.' 

'It's lovely to meet you Risha. My name is Lena. I'm sorry if I intruded on your home, I didn't know,' Lena offers quietly. 

Risha chitters again and Lena thinks perhaps the chittering was the mouse's way of blushing, 'it's alright. We're all learning together. What were you looking for?' 

It's Lena's turn to blush, 'nothing in particular, I've just never seen anything like these vines.' 

Risha's tail switched back and forth, 'beautiful aren't they?  _I've_ chosen the best vine to build my home in, wouldn't you say.' 

A small smile stretched across Lena's face, 'quite. It's a lovely home.' 

Risha preened, drawing her front paws over her ears, tail flicking slightly, 'thank you Lena of the mortals.' 

Lena observes the mouse for a few moments more. It isn't robotics. Or if it is, it is the single most convincing thing she's ever seen in her life. The mouse even breathed, nose twitching at scents Lena couldn't detect. In fact, the longer Lena spoke to the mouse (a sentence she would never have conceived of thinking before), the more life like the mouse seemed. Complete with emotions, pride, even a sense of humor. 'Do you know this city, by chance? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost.' 

'I know the vines!' Risha says proudly, 'they're spread throughout the city. I could guide you that way.' 

Lena bows her head in gratitude, 'thank you, I appreciate it.' 

'Let's go!' Risha says before dashing up a vine. Lena has to jog to keep the small mouse in sight. 'So what are we looking for?' 

Lena clutches her side and tries to answer, 'I'm not entirely sure.' 

'Other people maybe? I know where there's a rather large mischief of them. 

Lena can't quite speak, she resolves do more cardio in the future. She simply nods and races after the small mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of mice is called a mischief. For the record.

**Author's Note:**

> So comments and kudos are the way to my heart and also probably the only realistic way I will actually finish this... sooooooo gimmee the love!


End file.
